modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern Wikia:Blocking Policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing Modern Wikia. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to Modern Wikia, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Any user may request a block. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Reasons for being blocked Vandalism Vandalism is the most common cause for blocking on Modern Wikia. Vandalism is any addition, deletion, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of Modern Wikia. The most common type of vandalism is the replacement of existing text with obscenities, page blanking, or the insertion of bad jokes or other nonsense. Fortunately, this kind of vandalism is usually easy to spot. Vandalism also includes adding spam links to pages, and deliberately falsifying information on the page by changing dates, names, or other information. Note: that in order for something to be considered vandalism, it must be done in "bad faith." Though the Internet makes it difficult to determine a person's intentions, problems such as those listed above are obviously done in bad faith for whatever reason. Other problems, such as users testing their abilities to edit, making accidental mistakes, and learning wiki markup, are less clear cut- they can easily be attributed to a new user with good intentions who just does not know how Halopedia works. In this instance, you should instead kindly inform that user of how to properly use editing tools to help them along. There is no warning required for vandalism. Vandals are usually blocked on the spot and recorded in Modern Wikia Security's Criminal History as a Misdemeanor, Felony, or Teason depending on how severe the vandal is, the time ranges from 2 weeks to a month depending on the extent of the vandalism attributed to that user. Vandalism of multiple pages sometimes warrants longer blocking periods of three months or more. Creating pointless pages Pages that have nothing to do with the Modern Society create problems for the community. A user who created these pages should be warned about them; note that sometimes information is related to modern society in an indirect way, so a page may not be as pointless as it initially seems. Repeated creation of pointless pages will result in blocking ranging from a few weeks to a few months, depending on the extent of the infraction. Harassment and Personal Attacks Harassment and personal attacks are not tolerated. Modern Wikia must have a positive atmosphere so that users can contribute and cooperate in a way that is constructive. Harassment and personal attacks not only drive away potential users, but also damage Modern Wikia by making it a less people-friendly place. Harassment is a Felony on Modern Wikia and will result in a 1 year bann or more. Refrain from making personal attacks on another user, even when confronting them about the issues stated above. Users who harass and attack others will be banned for an extended period of time, ranging from a month to a year to an indefinite ban and issued a felony. How do I deal with these issues? It is easy for the standard user to revert vandalism or nominate a pointless page for deletion, but it is best to contact an administrator about any issues with other users or their contributions. A list of Modern Wikia administrators can be found on the Administrators page. Protecting Pages A user may be blocked when necessary to protect the rights, property or safety of Modern Wikia, its users or the public. A block for protection may be necessary in response to: *persistently making personal attacks; *making personal, professional or legal threats (including outside the Wikipedia site); *performing actions that place users in danger; *disclosing personal information (whether or not the information is accurate); *persistently violating copyrights; *persistently posting unreferenced or potentially defamatory information about living persons; *accounts that appear to have been compromised, as an emergency measure. Category:Modern Wikia